ABSTRACT The overall goal of this T32 Institutional National Research Science Award proposal is to support predoctoral training in chemical senses research through the Training Program in Chemosensory Science (TPCS) at the University of Florida. The study of the chemical senses (smell, taste, chemesthesis and internal chemosensing) has broad impacts on human health, including: the effects of smell or taste impairments (e.g., anosmia, phantom tastes, etc.) on eating, nutrition, safety, interpersonal relationships and the incidence of depression; the engagement of normal smell and taste to promote healthy eating; the contribution of maladaptive chemosensory behaviors to overconsumption and its related diseases (e.g., diabetes, hypertension, etc.); and the control of disease vectors and parasites through disruption of host seeking or reproduction. Unfortunately, chemosensory scientists with the appropriate methodological expertise and requisite knowledge in this multidisciplinary field continue to be in short supply. This need creates a strong impetus for building an integrative predoctoral training program in chemosensory science. The chemosensory research community at the University of Florida ? highly diverse in research questions and methodologies, but organized and integrated through the UF Center for Smell and Taste ? is uniquely positioned to lead this program.The TPCS has four Specific Aims: (1) To conduct a successful program of predoctoral training in chemosensory science composed of a didactic curriculum, a series of chemical senses research-focused discussions, a mentored research experience, internships in non-academic settings, a patient outreach experience, and professional development; (2) To link predoctoral trainees with strong research mentors and a multidisciplinary committee of experienced investigators; (3) To recruit talented and diverse trainees from national and local pools of eligible candidates; and (4) To evaluate the program in terms of educational objectives tailored to the pre-doctoral program. This application seeks five years' funding for the TPCS to eventually support four predoctoral students per year (two in each of two years of training support per trainee) with the aim of producing independent scientists capable of making significant contributions to the science of smell, taste and chemesthesis. At the conclusion of the period of support, a diverse group of predoctoral trainees will have been mentored and taught the advanced methods, fundamental knowledge, and multidisciplinary approaches necessary to further chemosensory research. Additionally, our unique internship component of training will provide our trainees with substantive exposure to alternative careers in chemosensory science. Together, this program provides a comprehensive training in chemosensory science that will effectively prepare our trainees for the wealth of chemosensory science careers available.